Friendship that is Electric
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Done as a request for MASTEROFEVERYTHING19. When Dana is pursued by a drunk man, she is saved by a electric, Canadian accented alien. Rated T for alcohol and kissing.


**(Here is a request story for my new friend, MASTEROFEVERYTHING19. Dana Groovers belongs to MASTEROFENERYTHING19. Ben 10 and its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Friendship that is Electric**

* * *

"Yummy, this is the best ice cream I ever had." Dana Groovers smiled, licking her double scooped, chocolate chip ice cream cone as she walked along the street, on her way back home from her shift at working at her part time job at the ice cream parlor. The seventeen year old was more than happy to unwind and relax after a long, hot day with all the people swarming over to the parlor for a cool, sweet treat.

As she was walking down the street, she heard footsteps following her own and she turned. A big, tall, messy looking man was following her, a toothpick in his mouth. "Hey, baby. What's a pretty little girl like you doing out on a night like this?" He said to her, a stench of alcohol in his breath.

Dana was a little scared, because as she moved faster he kept up with her and he kept asking her uncomfortable questions such as, "What's you foot size?, "How old are you?",and other disrespectful questions that even I don't want to put in.

"Look, sir. Please leave me alone. I have to get home." Dana finally spoke.

"Oh no, you gonna go home with me." The drunk man growled as he grabbed her arm, but Dana slapped his face and ran into the forest, the man screaming after her.

Dana kept running and running as fast as she could, but her legs were starting to get sore and she need to stop and rest. But how was she supposed to rest when a drunk man who wanted to do something awful to her, was chasing after her. She had to keep running.

As she ran through the forest, and a root that stuck out of the ground caused her to trip and fall on the ground. She scrambled to get up, but a hand grabbed her by her hair and she saw the drunk man.

"You ain't running no more, baby." He slurred, but suddenly a large hand appeared and punched the drunk man, making him let go of Dana. The figure was a huge, bigfoot-like creature and was yellow, black and grey.

"Back off, and leave the kid alone." It growled as the man got up and wobbled over to him.

Fearing that the man would hurt the teen, the creature shout out bolts of electricity from his hand and shocked the man with just enough voltage to stun him. The power of the electricity made the man faint since he was drunk. He would not wake up until the next day in hand cuffs.

As the creature turned to the sacred teen, he smiled in a soft way. "No need to worry, eh. He wont be a bother anymore. You okay, eh?" He asked in a Canadian accent, and Dana saw he wasn't so scary.

"I'm okay. Who are you?"

"I'm Shocksquatch. Now who are you and why you are out here all alone? That man could have hurt you, and I was a little scared for you, eh." Shocksquatch explained, blushing when he admitted he was concerned for her.

"I'm Dana, Dana Groovers. I was just on my way home when that creep showed up," She introduced herself, but then looked at her surroundings. She was deep in the forest and had no idea where she was. "Oh no, how am I going to get home?" She shivered, for it was getting cold.

"I can get you home, eh. I know this forest like the back of my hand. Hop on, eh." He helped her up on his back and he made his way through the forest with Dana smiling all the way, for as she was on Shocksquatch's back she felt like she was on her fathers back when ever he gave her a piggy back ride when she was a kid.

The road soon seen and Shocksquatch halted and helped Dana to the ground. "Now, you want me to walk you home, eh?"

"No thanks. I'm sure I can manage." Dana smiled and Shocksquatch smiled as well. Just then, she stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You are pretty cute, you know? Would you like to hang out?" She asked.

"Sure thing, eh. You're pretty cute yourself." SHocksquatch chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

Dana giggled and thanked him for saving her, and she ran off to return home. As her parents came to her, they asked what had kept her. Dana told them that a man had been following her and tried to harm her, but she was saved by a new friend. Her parents wasted no time in reporting this to the police and the drunk man was soon found and was glad that the creep was in jail, but was even more glad about her new friend.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you go MASTEROFEVERYTHING19. I hope you like it. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
